Princess
by fir8008
Summary: He always loved her. He wondered if she knew. One sided Ko/Hinata; implied one sided Naruto/Hinata; Neji/Hinata. Minor language/sexual content.


I had an urge to write and a revival of my Naruto obsession. I'm not sure if the events from the story follow the events of the anime 100%. I apologize if there are discrepancies.

He had loved her since she was small.

The young Genin had been permitted to peer into her crib. His father had said, "This is the Hyuga heiress. One day you will protect her. Remember that, son."

Five years later the little princess had said she wanted to be strong like her father, but kind like her mother. The now Chunin had smiled. The girl looked so sweet and precious, he hoped she had the power to carry the Hyuga clan.

When her younger sister grew old enough to spar, it turned out that the little princess was only kind. The sister was a spitting image of her father, and going to be just as strong. Lord Hiashi's mouth curled into a snarl when he laid eyes on his eldest daughter. Disappointment and resentment flashed through his eyes. The little princess wept and the Chunin felt compelled to wipe away her tears.

One day Lord Hiashi called him into a private meeting. "Ko, you have lived in this household training to be Hinata's bodyguard since your youth. I thought you should know that I am making Hanabi my heir. Hinata is too weak to lead this family. I feel that she won't even become a good ninja. Hanabi however is strong. I can recognize it. Though she is five years Hinata's junior she is capable of taking my place one day. Of course I still want you to be Hinata's bodyguard. Just be aware she is probably less capable of protecting herself."

Ko had only nodded with a numb, "Yes, sir." He was horrified at Lord Hiashi's harsh words and it made him want to protect his little princess even more.

When he was taking a walk with little Hinata he saw the boy with the Nine-Tails sealed in him yelling at a crowd. The boy shouted some nonsense about becoming Hokage and ran off. Hinata had stared after him and Ko knelt down to her level. "Lady Hinata, you may not associate yourself with that boy."

The little princess had gazed up at him with round, lavender eyes. "But why?"

Ko didn't know how to tell a child that the boy carried a murderous monster inside him so simply said, "It's time or your training, we must go home."

A few days later Hinata ran from practice after being knocked down by Hanabi. It had taken sheer willpower to keep from chasing after her. Lord Hiashi had snapped at Ko not to move. Ko had no choice but to obey. Later, when Ko was permitted to search for his little princess, he found her surrounded by a group of boys. She was on her hands and knees, sobbing and begging for forgiveness. Ko's blood boiled. How dare these boys disrespect a Hyuga princess? He shouted at them and three of the four ran. The fourth boy was the Nine-Tails Boy. Ko quickly led Hinata away repeating, "You need to keep away from that boy."

"But he came and saved me…" Hinata had protested quietly, looking over her shoulder as Ko gripped her little hand tighter.

As Hinata grew up, Ko found himself attracted to her. He couldn't believe he was sexually attracted to the significantly younger, Head family princess. He avoided Lord Hiashi when he felt his urges, knowing that the man's Byakugan could penetrate his soul and learn of Ko's sick obsession. But Ko felt as though he couldn't help it. Hinata was the image of her beautiful mother. As she hit adolescence, her body filled out with beautiful curves. Ko longed to run his hands over her wide hips and large breasts. He would always throw up after thinking such despicable thoughts. He was her bodyguard, and a member of the Branch family. Not to mention Hinata was several years his junior. He had no chance with the beautiful princess.

When he learned Hinata and her Genin teammates were going to take the Chunin Exam he was terrified. He himself had taken the test twice and knew the dangers that awaited her. While he knew the Inuzuka and Aburame boys, he knew they couldn't protect Hinata the way he could. He felt even less safe knowing that fellow Branch member Neji would also be taking the Exam. Neji openly hated the Head family and was particularly fond of bullying Hinata. Ko was only able to bring himself to wish his princess luck on the Exam. Hinata had smiled so warmly, Ko wanted to melt. But then Hiashi had said cruelly, "Don't get in the way of your teammates," and Hinata's face fell.

Days later the Hyuga household received word that Hinata had been severely injured in her preliminary fight with Neji. Unsurprisingly Neji was victorious and was to fight in the finals while Hinata lay in the hospital. Ko had never felt the desire to murder more strongly than in that moment. Neji may have been the Hyuga prodigy but Ko felt as though he could take him down.

When Hinata recovered rejoiced. He sat with her, a Hyuga Elder, and Hinata's teammate Kiba Inuzuka during the Finals. They were shell-shocked when Naruto Uzumaki – the Nine-Tails Boy – brilliantly defeated the Hyuga prodigy. The look on Hinata's face had killed Ko. He saw love and adoration for the blonde boy in her eyes. He quietly hoped this boy wouldn't break Hinata's heart.

Then suddenly the Invasion of Konoha happened. Ko had been forced to run and protect the Elder and Lord Hiashi. Kiba had grabbed Ko by the shoulder and said, "Go protect your superiors. Akamaru and I will take care of Hinata." Ko trusted him.

Of course, when Hinata had been abducted by Cloud Ninjas, Ko was beside himself. Kiba, Neji, and Neji's teammate Tenten had set off in pursuit. Ko had caught up with Tenten who was fighting a pack of mud wolves on her own. Together they defeated the mud wolves and eventually found Hinata, Neji, and Kiba in a clearing with the Cloud Ninjas unconscious. He had breathed a sigh of relief.

In the end only the lazy Nara kid was promoted to Chunin. Hinata was mildly depressed but resolved to become stronger. Pride swelled in Ko's chest as he observed Hinata, every morning without fail, training on her own or going out to train with her friends. He saw his little princess growing more powerful every day. She no longer fell down and cried so easily. She made Hanabi sweat during their spars. She came home battered and bruised every day, but she was undeniably more cheerful. He saw her confidence grow in small spurts, but they were often crushed by her father's cold indifference. Ko wished Hinata could know his feelings and feel loved.

Ko remembered when Pain and his Akatsuki buddies ripped Konoha to shreds. Pain had turned Konoha upside down with his Shinra Tensei and he had been injured. Hinata asked him if he had been hurt. He had caught her small, soft hand in his own, telling her not to worry about him for it was his duty to protect her. Hinata had shook her head and said she had to be concerned for him, and wrapped a bandage around his injured arm. He wished he could have held her hand longer.

Then Pain had captured Naruto and was trying to steal the Nine-Tails out of his body. Hinata had run out into the clearing where Naruto was. All Ko could do was scream. His leg had been broken too and he had received no medical attention. Through his Byakugan he saw his little princess, fierce and fearless, attempt to battle Pain on her own. Pride and terror gripped his heart tightly, and he tried to remember what breathing was. He saw Pain throw her around like a doll and finally impale her with a steel rod. The world spun around him. He wanted to die. He would've given anything to be in her place. How could he tell Hiashi that he failed to protect Hinata? How could he live with himself knowing he couldn't stop her from throwing her life away?

Miraculously, Sakura Haruno, a medical ninja under the tutelage of Tsunade, was able to save Hinata's life. He was so grateful that his princess had not died and that Pain was defeated.

The worst day of Ko's life was probably Hinata's wedding. Naruto had broken his princess's heart when he found love elsewhere. Hinata had been depressed and had lost her courageous spark. During this time, Ko saw Neji hanging around the Head house quite often. Neji had been appointed commander of the Hyuga forces during the Fourth Shinobi War and had to meet with Hiashi for battle plans. He had also been training with Hinata in the Gentle Fist style. Under his guidance, even Hiashi had to acknowledge Hinata's progress.

Ko wished he had foreseen Neji trying to wheedle his way into Hinata's heart. The bastard had succeeded though. Ko felt envious when he saw Hinata and Neji happy together. Though the love between the cousins caused outrage in both the Head and Branch houses, no one could truly deny the Hyuga princess and prodigy their happiness.

Hinata was a beautiful bride. Ko was left breathless. He dared to kiss his princess's cheek and tell her how beautiful she was. Hinata wrapped her arms around Ko's broad shoulders. "Thank you, Ko, for everything. You've protected me since I was a baby. Thank you." Ko returned her embrace.

Ko was quietly relieved he didn't have to be Hinata's bodyguard while she and Neji were on their honeymoon. The thought of the two consummating their marriage was too much for his weary heart. Though when the couple returned, he would resume his duties as Hinata's bodyguard.

Months later Hinata was pregnant with her first child. Ko silently worried if Neji would be as hard on his children as Hiashi was on his daughters. He worried more since pregnancy did not agree with Hinata and she was often sick. A month before the baby was due, Neji was called away for a mission. Neji kissed his wife goodbye and rubbed his hand over her swollen belly. "I'll be back in time, I promise."

The mission had hit an unexpected snag and as doctors worked to get the baby out, all Hinata could ask Ko was where Neji was. Ko couldn't answer her, but merely held her hand as the doctors told her to push. Five grueling hours later, a beautiful, healthy baby girl was placed into Hinata's arms. She named the baby Kurenai, after her dear sensei from Team 8.

When Kurenai was one month old, Neji finally returned from his mission. The mission had gone disastrously wrong after many unexpected setbacks. Neji seemed to adore his new daughter and thanked Ko for watching over his wife.

Hinata's second pregnancy came during a massive Hyuga conspiracy. The leaders of the Head and Branch houses debated whether or not Kurenai and any other future child of Hinata's should be regarded as a member of the Head or Branch house. If they decided to call Hinata's children members of the Branch family they would have to give the children Curse Marks to ensure the Byakugan died with them. Hiashi had finally declared Neji, along with the children he had with Hinata, would be considered members of the Head family. Some Branch members were outraged and conspired to kill them.

When they broke into the house, Ko acted as a bodyguard should. He fought and killed the conspirators, but his injuries would be fatal. Ko lay on the floor, bleeding steadily. Hinata wept at his side. Ko touched her hand. "Lady Hinata, don't cry. I am happy to die for you. I want you to know that I have always loved you. I wish I could die many more times for you."

Hinata touched the side of Ko's face. "I know you loved me, Ko. I have _always_ known."

Ko smiled before he died.

When the second baby came, Neji was at Hinata's side. This time, Hinata had a boy. She named him Ko, for the man who loved her and gave his life for her.

She had always known.


End file.
